The Callen's family
by carson34
Summary: With Callen becoming a family man, will it change the way that he lives life when the baby is kidnapped?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I decided to rewrite this chapter yet again and I have two days to finished this chapter and I am not sure if I am going to have it ready on January 11, 2014. It's good that we are only going to have five chapters, so here is chapter one!

* * *

><p>Character Summary:<p>

Callen: married Lily and they are expecting their second child. He still works at NCIS with their team.

Lily: married to Callen. They are expecting their second child. She decided that she wants to be at home with their kids and making sure that they are safe and happy. She is about six months pregnant.

Zachary: Their oldest son born about three years ago. He is a daddy's boy.

Baby Callen: Second child of Callen and Lily. The baby is going to be born in Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Callen or Lily since they have been on NCIS:LA. The only character that I own is Zach!

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

Callen and Lilly were getting ready for their new baby and hoping that Zach would be okay with getting a baby brother or sister. They were about ready to find out what the gender of their new baby. Lily knew that her husband was really excited to find out if they were going to have a little boy or a little girl. She was kinda hoping that they would have a little girl since they already had a little boy.

"Hey babe." He greeted as he walked into their bedroom.

"Hey." She responded to her husband as he gave her a small kiss.

"Where's Zach?" He asked her as he gave her another kiss.

"He's at Michelle's house to enjoy some girl time with Sam's girls." She revealed to her husband.

"So what time is he going to be back?" He asked his wife as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Soon." She responded. She knew what he wanted and of course he didn't make it home in time.

"Darn it." He said as he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Babe, where are you going?" She asked her husband.

"To take a cold shower." He said in a pout. He heard her start laughing and he did know why he did it. "I hate you when you laugh at me when I have to do this."

"Aw, I am sorry." She said as she got off the bed and walked over to her husband. She headed down the the stairs to find out if their son was back or not. She heard the shower started running when she heard the knocked on the door. She went to open it to find her son standing there.

"hey buddy, did you have fun with uncle Sam and Aunt Michelle?" She asked her son as he walked into the room. She could tell that he was looking for Callen since he was clearly a daddy boy. "Sweetie, daddy's upstairs."

She watched her son about to head upstairs and only to hear Callen walking down the stairs.

"hey buddy." Callen greeted him as he picked him up.

"Daddy, when is the new baby going to be here?" Zach asked his father.

"In a couple of months." Callen responded to his son. "Do you want me to read you a bedtime story?"

"yeah." He responded as he started to jump up and down.

They sat down and enjoyed the rest of the night. Right after they put Zach down for bed, Lily was getting ready for bed and she came out of the bathroom to find her husband unconsciousness.

"Callen, wake up!" She said as she tried to wake up her husband. She could not wake him up so she called Sam.

"Sam there is something wrong with Callen." Lily revealed to her husband.

"I will be there in a little bit." He said into the phone. Lily just hoped that Callen would wake up before then.

"Come on Honey. You need to wake up." Lily said to her husband while she was trying to wake him up.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I know that it's been a while since I wrote a storyline for Callen and OC and I hope that you enjoyed this first chapter. I have been really busy in the past ten days of this new year with the rewrite of "Come back to me". I hope that you will review and let me know what you think of it. How many of you watched the new TV show that premiered on Tuesday nights? What was your thoughts on it? I hope that you will follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I hope that you check out my season storyline for NCIS LA and the storylines that I have done in the past. I know that this chapter is short but I will make it up in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and I will see you next Saturday. Don't forget to check out Tuesday night for the return of NCIS LA.<p>

Don't forget to check out my other storylines that are about to come. Check in on One take Mondays where I might have an upcoming storyline. I also will be posting a new storyline on Thursday called "A shot at love".

Don't forget to review. New chapter on next Saturday!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I was going to skip this chapter for this week since I wanted to finished my other storyline "A little bit of Hope" and have it posted on Saturday morning however I got it done by Friday night and just post it then which open up Saturday for this chapter.

Chapter 2

Sam arrived at the house about two in the morning. He checked on Callen and they headed to the hospital. The doctor is running test on him. She watched as Hetty and the rest of the team showed up to support her.

"How is he doing?" Hetty asked her.

"I don't know. They haven't said anything yet." Lily told her.

"It's going to be okay." Kensi said as she gave Lily a hug.

About five minutes later

The doctor finally comes out from Callen's room. She hoped that he had good news about her husband but it did not looked like he did.

"Any news?" Sam asked the doctor.

"He's going to be fine." the doctor revealed before adding "I don't know what happen but he is awake and confused. He's asking for his wife, Lily."

"I am right here." Lily said as she walked towards the doctor.

"If you will please follow me." The doctor said to her as he took her into Callen's room. Callen smiled the minute that she walked into the room.

"Hey you scared me." Lily told her husband as she walked over to the bed.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you." He responded to her as he took her hand in his.

"I had to called Sam when I could not find a way to wake you up." She revealed to her husband.

"I am just sorry that you had to go through that. Did Zach see that?" He asked her.

"No." She responded to her husband.

"Thank God." He revealed to her. "Does the doctor know what's going on?"

"no. They did not find anything." She responded to him as the doctor came into the room.

"Did you find anything in the test that you gave my husband?" She asked the doctor.

"It weird, we can't find anything wrong with your husband. Everything is testing normal." The doctor revealed to the couple.

"Then what is going on with my husband?" She asked him.

"I don't know." The doctor responded to the couple.

"Can I go home then since there is nothing going on with me?" Callen asked his doctor.

"Yes." The doctor responded to him.

The doctor left the room to give Callen time to change. Lily just watched her husband get ready to go back home. By the time that they got back home. They were happy to see their son still sleep. Lily had gotten Michelle to watch Zach so they didn't have to wake the little boy.

"Thank you for watching him." She said to her best-friend.

"You're welcome. You just need to take it easy." Michelle told her friend.

"Yeah I know." She responded as Sam helped Callen into the bed. Hetty had informed him that he is taking a week from work since he had vacation time built up.

A week later

The doctor had finally called after figuring out what was going on with Callen. It was only that he was remembering things that were too strong for him and so he would black out. He suggested that Callen go to see someone to figure out the rest of the memories. Today, Lily had a doctor appointment since she had just turned seven months pregnant and they wanted to make sure that the baby was doing good.

"how is the baby doing?" Lily asked her OB.

"the baby is doing really good." The OB said to the couple

"That's good." She responded to him.

They finished the appointment and headed to home to their son. They spent the rest of the day together before heading to bed.

The next morning

Callen was heading back to work and did not want to leave his wife or his son but he knew that he needed to do it. They were just in a new case and he needed to be the fresh eyes on the case which he was fine with.

"hey how was your break?" Deeks asked him

"it was fine." Callen said to his friend. "We need to get done with work."

They did not managed to finished the case and so they spent pretty much all week on the case. Hetty would let them go home during the night to get rest.

"Hey babe, you're home late." She said to her husband.

"Yeah. We had a busy case." He responded to her.

"Just be careful." She said to him as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I will." he responded back to her "Where's Zach?"

"He's sleeping now." She told him. "He tried to stay up to see you but he was falling asleep."

"I will give him a kiss before I go to bed." He said as he sat down to eat dinner. About an hour later, they headed upstairs and he gave their son a kiss. She was so happy that he truly loved their son and that he would protect them at any cause. She had married the right man.

They had just finished the case and the rest of the team was going out to celebrate the complete case but Callen just wanted to go home to his family.

"Hey are you coming?" Kensi asked him.

"No, I think that I am going to skip it." Callen said to her. "I just want to go home and spend time with my wife and kid."

"That sounds like a great time." Deeks said to him

"It will be." Callen revealed as he got ready to go home. He got home to find his wife and son not at the house and the front door was broken into. Callen pulled out his cell phone to call Hetty.

"Hetty, we have a probelm." He told her.

"What is it Mr. Callen?" She asked him.

"My family is missing and my house looks like it was broken into." He revealed to his boss.

"I will send the team over there right now." She revealed to him.

Author Note: What do you think happen to Lily and Zach? Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Friday night, I reached 5,000 tweets and counting. I will see you on Tuesday for season five update and then I will see you again on Thursday for a new chapter of A shot of Love then I will see you back here on Saturday for the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I know many of you want to know when I am going to update "A shot of Love" but I decided to hold off of that storyline until I am done with this storyline. We are currently in the middle of this storyline and I hope that you like it. Don't forget to review this chapter at the end. I might try to post chapter four and five next week.

Chapter 3

Callen was worried about his wife and kids not only was his wife was due any day now. He heard a knock on the door and he headed over to open the door. He found their team waiting there.

"Hey so what do we have?" Sam asked his friend.

"I came home and my family is not here. I tried to called my wife on her cell phone and there was no answer on it. She would not let it go to voicemail when it's me and if she did then she would call me back." Callen revealed to him.

"G, don't worry. We are going to find them as soon as we can but you can't be part of the team for this case." Sam told his friend.

"No you can't take me off of this. This is my family." Callen responded to him.

"Which is the best thing to do. Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna is right. You can't be part of the team when it's about your wife and children" Hetty informed him.

- Unknown location -

Lily was holding her little boy while making sure that he was okay and safe.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming to get us?"her little boy asked her.

"Soon baby boy." She responded to him as he gave her a small hug.

It's been a couple hours since she started to feel some pain in her stomach area. She hoped that Callen would make it in time to save them before she gave birth to their baby. She groaned in pain right as their kidnapper came into the room.

"I see that I made it in time." the kidnapper revealed. It became clear to Llily that the kidnapper wanted the baby that she was carrying since Zach knew who his mother is.

"Stay away from my mommy." Zach said to the kidnapper.

"Don't worry little boy. We won't hurt you or your mommy." The kidnapper said to him. Lily could tell that the kidnapper was trying to make with the little boy.

"Stay away from my son." Lily ordered to the kidnapper as Zach walked over to her.

"I really don't want to hurt you guys. I just want the baby. You see Callen and I had a relationship and I lost the baby that I was going to have with him. He broke up with me a little after that and moved on to you." The woman responded to her about her relationship with Callen.

"I am sorry but taking it out on me and my kids is not the answer that you are looking forward. Just let us go." Lily argued back his ex-girlfriend.

"Don't you see? It's the prefect plan to take the baby and raise it as my own." The kidnapper responded as she heard a front door being knocked on. "I will be back. Be quiet or I am going to have to do something that I don't want to do."

She left out of the room and headed to the door to open it to find Callen standing.

"Hey have you seen my wife and son?" He asked her.

"No I haven't seen her or your little boy. Why?" She lied to him

"You are lying to me. Where are they?" He said to her. She forgot that he knew her really well to tell when she was lying and when she was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry. They are in the back." She responded to him as he walked into the house and waited for her to close the door. He was not expecting to get hit in the back of the head. She had to moved him in the back room where Lily and Zach were. Lily's labor had started to get more faster. "I better get ready for my baby to come out."

Zach had rushed over to Callen and tried to wake him up as Lily's water had broken. She was starting to get worried about this. Callen finally woke up to find his wife in labor.

"It's going to be okay. I am going to get you out of here." He said as he checked her and saw the head. He knew that he needed to help his wife deliever this baby and then find a way out of here. "Lil, you need to push right now."

"No." She said to her husband. "She's going to take our baby."

"Honey, listen to me. I won't let her take this baby. You got to trust me." He responded to his wife.

"okay." She revealed to her husband as she started to push out the baby. The baby was born about five pushes and then he gave her the baby. He want to make sure that the baby safe before going after his ex. He needed to stop her. Right as the door open, He heard a bang. He went to go shield his family when the door open...

* * *

><p>Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter and I will see you next chapter of the storyline next week. I hope that you review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to check out my other storylines. Thank you all for reading this chapter and please make sure that you review this chapter. Who do you think is behind the door? I will update " a shot of love" soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: How was everyone's week? I can't that January is almost over. I know what many of you are thinking that it's not Saturday and I am posting this on a Friday night but you know something. I am going to try to have two chapters posted tonight. So Let's get started.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

When the door open, Callen was expecting it to be her but he looked up when he did not hear anything gun shots. Sam smiled at his friend letting him see that it was safe for them to come out.

"It's okay. It's safe. Let's get out of here." Sam told them.

"No we can't. Lily just had the baby." Callen said to his friend.

"Alright, I am going to have Deeks call for a bus." Sam responded as he walked out of the room to talk to Deeks. The minute that he was finished talking to Deeks while Callen and Lily bonded with the baby. They knew that the baby is safe and that's all that matter to them. They did not want to see anything bad to happen to their daughter.

* * *

><p>About an hour later<p>

They were laying in the hospital bed with their newborn. The doctor wanted to make sure that everything was okay with the baby and Lily since they had a hard birth with being kidnapped and all. Lily watched as a nurse walked into the room.

"What are you going to name this little girl?" the nurse asked the couple.

"Ryan Elizabeth." Lily said to the nurse as they filled out the birth certificate.

"So when are my girls going to be able to go home?" Callen asked their nurse.

"Later on today." The nurse responded to him.

"Okay." He revealed to her.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later<p>

Callen and Lily walked to the car with Ryan. She was not happy to be sitting in her carseat.

"It's okay baby girl. We will be home soon." He said as he put the car seat in the car and helped his wife in the car. They headed home and started to settle into the life as a family of three.

First night home

Callen was getting the baby bath and ready for their first night home. He was really excited to be taking an active role as a father. Before he met Lily, he did not think that this was possible that he would have a family. He did not hear her come into the room.

"Look at my husband with his baby girl." She told Hetty. "They are amazing cute"

"Yes, they are." Hetty responded to the family.

"Hey, Hetty what are you doing here?" He asked his boss.

"I came to visit the baby and I find that my best agent has gone soft." Hetty responded to him.

"Hetty, I am rough but not with my daughter or my wife." Callen revealed to his boss. "So why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you that I don't expect you in the office for about five weeks." Hetty responded to him. "And don't even think about defining my order."

"Thank you Hetty." He told her. Hetty hold the baby before leaving for her house.

Welcome baby party

Callen and Lily were getting ready to go to Sam's since he wanted to host a welcome home baby party. Callen did not even know there was a party for that. Callen got her dress while Lily was in the shower.

"You ready to go to the party?" He asked his daughter as he was finishing getting her ready. He heard Lily getting out of the shower and getting dress. Callen picked her up and walked into the master bedroom.

"Hey honey, you ready to go?" He told his wife.

"Yeah almost." She responded to him.

About twenty minutes later, Callen and Lily were on their way to Sam's house and he could not believe that everyone wanted to hold the baby.

"Just relax G." Sam said to his friend as he saw him tense up.

"I will try." Callen responded to him

* * *

><p>About Five weeks later<p>

Callen had gotten about five weeks off of work and Monday he had to go back to work. Lily loved having her husband at home with her and Ryan. It was Sunday evening and Callen was making sure that his bag was ready to go to work.

"Are you sure that you have to go back to work?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah but trust me, I will miss you and Ryan while I am at work." He said to her.

"Let's get to bed and watch a movie together." She responded to him. They had put Ryan down for the night and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning<p>

Lily and Callen woke up at the same time and while he was getting ready she made coffee for him since he had to leave soon. She heard him coming down from the stairs. She smiled when she saw her husband with their daughter.

"You are so good with her." She revealed to her husband.

"Thank you for giving me this wonderful baby girl." He told her.

"Your welcome." She responded to him.

She watched as he left for work when she went to go upstairs and get ready for the day. She had put the baby in the middle of the bed and when she came back the baby was not there. She picked up the phone and dialed Callen's cell phone and it went to voicemail. She left a message and then she called Hetty and told her what happen. They needed to find their daughter quick and fast.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Alright that's the end of the fourth chapter of this storyline. I am hoping to have the last chapter done by the time that I had posted this and since I only have to work for the morning hours. I should be able to have this done unless I go on a walk. I hope that you enjoy this and please don't forget to join me on twitter as carson34ff for tonight's tweeting party of Hawaii Five 0. Don't forget to watch the new episode of NCIS:LA on Tuesday night.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: It's time for the last chapter of this storyline. I was told in the last chapter that there were many grammer issues in there and I am sorry for that. I hope that you enjoy this last chapter of this storyline.

Chapter 5

Hetty walked down to training to try to find Callen. She doesn't find him anywhere and doesn't know where he is so she heads up to OPS center to see if he is up there. He is not up there either.

"Eric, can you find out where Mr. Callen is at?" She asked him since she knew that they didn't have a case today.

"No. I haven't seen him since this morning." He responded to his boss.

"Can you track his number?" She asked him

"I can try to." He responded to his boss as he typed the number in the computer. The computer beeped within seconds after that. "Hetty, we have a probelm."

"What is it?" Hetty asked him as the rest of the team walked over.

"Callen's phone is turned off." He revealed to the team.

"That doesn't sound like G." Sam responded.

"Yeah, something must be wrong." Kensi added to the chat. "Callen would not turn off his phone esciaplly after Lily gave birth to their daughter."

"Mr. Hanna, I need you to take Kensi to Callen's house. Lily called and said that someone took the baby so we need to find both Callen and the baby." Hetty informed the team.

Unknown location

Callen woke up to hear Ryan's crying. He knew that it was not his ex-girlfriend since she was dead. He went over and picked up Ryan trying to calm her down.

"It's okay baby girl. Daddy's got you now." He said to his daughter. He watched her calm down a little bit but he could tell that she was hungry and she wanted food. "I am going to get you out of here as soon as I can and take you to mommy. You just have to hold on."

He heard the door open and in came the kidnapper with a bag. He did not know what was in there.

"Here feed your daughter." He said as he gave him a bottle.

"What do you want?" Callen asked as he check the bottle before giving the baby a bottle.

"I want to make sure that you are doing your job. You have twenty minutes to feed the baby and then it's time for you to go." The man revealed. "We are going to play a little game with you and your team. You will have three hours to find her."

Twenty minutes later, The man came back in to find the baby was sleeping. He helped Callen up and pushed him out the door. Callen knew that he needed to find his daughter as fast as he could.

Thirty minutes later, Callen walked into headquarters to find Hetty and Eric looking for his location.

"What is going on?" Callen asked his boss and co-worker.

"we were looking for you." Hetty responded to him. "Where were you, Mr. Callen?"

"It was the warehouse. We have three hours to find what warehouse and get my daughter back. Where's Lily?" He asked his boss.

"Sam is bringing her in right now." Sam responded to his friend in the third person. Lily ran over to Callen and wrapped her arms around him.

"She's missing." Lily cried in his ear.

"I know. She's fine." Callen responded to his wife.

"What?" Lily asked confused to her husband.

"She's fine. I saw her. The person that kidnapped her also kidnapped me. He's playing a game with our team." Callen informed the team. "We need to find her."

"Let's go." Sam responded to his friend as they left for the warehouse area.

About twenty minutes later, they found the baby girl and she was safe. She was reunited with her parents. Callen got the family home and spend the rest of the day with his wife and baby.

A year later

It was Ryan's first birthday and Lily was a nervous about her baby's first birthday. Callen walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe that she is already one. It seems like yesterday, you told me you were pregnant." Callen revealed to his wife as he gave her a small kiss on the neck. Ryan had started to walk last month and headed over to her dad and wanted to be held. He picked her up and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Callen and Lily said to their daughter as they got ready to celebrate her first birthday with family and friends.

That night

Callen was putting Ryan down for bed and he read her a story. Lily appeared at the door and smiled at her husband. She was going to tell him something important later on tonight. She watched as he put their daughter down in the crib and walked out of the room. He wrapped his arms around his wife and gave her a small kiss. He picked her up and they started to make love to his wife. After they were finished making love, they were cuddling.

"Babe, I needed tell you something." Lily told her husband.

"What is it?" Callen asked his wife.

"You are going to be a daddy again. I am pregnant with baby number 2" Lily revealed to her husband.

They started to make love again. Callen believe that they are expecting their second child.

The end

Author Note: It's time for the end of this storyline. I hope that you like this storyline and make sure that you follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. Don't forget to review this storyline. I hope that you have a great last day of January.


End file.
